


Come to your senses

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: M/M, PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, do enjoy, don't know if there are any spoilers really but I'm not risking it okay, i don't know what this is, just in case, okay, okay we're good, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: The tight air doesn't leave his lungs until he remembers the Christmas Eve.It will be fine, he thinks.Persona 5 Royal Spoilers. Do NOT read if you don't want to be spoiled.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 34





	Come to your senses

He sits in the metal chair, legs crossed, fingers intertwined, hands lying on one of the legs, relaxing.

He is _not_ relaxing.

The manifestation of his own death is still yet to set its foot into the room.

But it’s okay. It _will_ be okay.

Won’t it…?

His eyes were closed. He saw the other boy with the gun. The guard was shot. The shot was silent. The boy turned to him.

Images flashed through his head, through his closed eyes. The air blurred, and he wasn’t sure which image was the true one – the first where the boy didn’t hesitate? Where his eyes turned to blood, mocking and smirking as he put the gun to his forehead?

Or the second one – almost the same, and yet it wasn’t. He could see the hesitation in the other boy. He tried to look the same as in the previous blur, and yet, there it was – eyes not so quite sharp, a very slight shake of his arm holding the gun, almost unnoticeable.

The hand pressed the trigger. He twitched even though he wasn’t really here, and yet he was.

He was still shot, but when the boy turned his back on him with the little smile, there was some sadness in his eyes. Almost gone, almost fleeting – but it was there.

He opened his eyes. He was okay. He was alive.

With the sinking feeling in his body, he wished he wasn’t.

He sees the other boy on Christmas Eve. He was just about to give in, to tell Sae he’ll testify, and yet-

“That won’t be necessary.”

The voice cuts through him like the fake bullet did few weeks ago.

“You’re alive?”

“Seems like so,” he answers him, turned to him by his right side.

As he watched the woman and the boy disappear slowly in the crowd, he released a sigh he didn’t know he was holding all this time.

_He’s okay._

He is _not_ okay.

Everything feels wrong.

The boy with black hair and light blue eyes _can’t_ be Morgana.

The woman sitting down along with Futaba and Sojiro _can’t_ be Wakaba.

Since _when_ could his friend run again?

“So you’ve noticed it too.”

He turns to the voice, to a boy in a brown coat.

“Come. We need to talk.”

At least something _feels_ alright.

And then it’s not.

“When I saw you and him…I created this reality so you could meet again.”

The therapist was here. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t believe it. It can’t be true. It’s _not_ true.

“You know what you need to do.”

“I know. But I don’t _want_ to.”

“And I don’t _want_ to live in this fake reality.” Akechi turns to him. “Do you really want to live in this? In this prison? In this cage that controls everybody’s lives? _Come to your senses._ ”

“That’s what I should be saying!” he doesn’t notice how his voice rises, how he leans closer, how he grabs for the other’s scarf without actually grabbing it. He doesn’t notice when tears start escaping his eyes.

“Don’t you understand?” A tear finally escapes his eye, running down his cheek and then falling from his chin, brows furrowed, eyes clear and full of pain.

The other watches him calmly, doesn’t twitch, doesn’t try to escape from the closeness. His lips are narrow, slightly turned down in corners. His eyes watch him…with pity? With sadness?

He looks tired.

He _is_ tired.

“I need you to stay your true self,” he answers, calm voice despite the hint of _something_ in his eyes. “Though if you choose to live in this reality with your friends…then that’s another thing.”

He wakes up sweating.

He gets up just to shake this nasty feeling _off_ his chest. It doesn’t work, it’s settled in his gut like a cuckoo egg in another nest, getting ready to hatch out and kick off anything else that _was_ supposed to be here.

He sits on the edge of the bed, letting the cold take what it can. He can feel his feet, bare from socks, freeze a bit. He shivers, but doesn’t cover himself with the blanket.

Instead, he lets his fingers dig into his palm, his hand closing around the imaginary tie that isn’t here. He brings the closed fist to his forehead.

A choke tears through the silence. Then another one. And another. They die down, slowly, into silent sobs.

He pleads, silently, to whatever – _whoever_ – is out there to let him have this one, selfish wish.

A hiccup makes him suffer for the rest of the night before he manages to fall asleep. Even then, he clutches the non-existent black and white tie.

The next thing he knew, he was out of the dream world. Memories blurred, he _does_ remember fighting the therapist.

Then fighting him again, with bare fists.

And then nothing. A darkness and-

Nothing.

He doesn’t know when he woke up. Doesn’t know how long he slept either.

All he knows is that there’s another person next to him. Long brown locks, a relaxed face, a steady breathing…

Eyes slowly opening, the spark of fire not lit up in them yet.

“Bad dream?” quiet, soothing voice asked.

He answered with only quiet huff, as if afraid to shatter this moment. The air in his lungs felt tight. Suffocating.

The other voice hummed. Then he curled up under the chin, hand steadying itself on a chest. Another one rests on his head, fingers sliding through his curly dark locks.

He lets out a sigh, and the air suffocating his lungs slowly disappears, replaced with calm.

It’s all fine.

It’s all fine now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's past 10 PM and my eyes feel like they're burning.
> 
> If there any mistakes, I apologize.
> 
> I'm tired.
> 
> Happy November 20th, everyone.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to include this but I do not own Persona 5 nor its characters.


End file.
